Time is all we have
by vampiresandoriginals
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a teenage girl livng a royal life. Elena's world is suddenly turned upside down when she finds out she is being set up to marry one of the Mikaelson boys, Niklaus. Will Niklaus be the man she has been looking for? Or will she find love elsewhere? Perhaps, another Mikaelson? RATED M: Just to be safe.
1. Is change a good thing?

**Note: This story takes place in the 1800's. **

* * *

I walked down the long hall anxiously as I heard quiet giggles coming from my room. I took a step closer, placing my head against the door. I listened carefully, trying to figure out who was in my room. I took a step back from the door, I knew exactaly who was in there.

"Caroline." I spoke in a hushed tone.

I placed my hand on the door knob and opened it carefully, not wanting to frighten Caroline. I peeked my head around the corner and spotted Caroline, Vicki, and April sitting on the edge of my bed. April was the first one to notice me.

"Elena!" She squeaked and let out a tiny giggle as she clapped her hands.

Caroline immediately stood up and ran over towards me, grabbing my hands. She looked at me for a moment with wide eyes. I could tell she had something she wanted to tell me.

"Elena!" Caroline shouted happily. "You'll never guess who will be joining us this afternoon!" She squeezed my hands tightly in hers.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

Caroline let go of my hands and grabbed my arm, dragging me towards Vicki and April. They were sitting peacefully on my bed with rosy red cheeks._ I could tell they had been blushing and laughing. _I curiously looked at the three girls, wondering what they had to tell me, not caring if I made it obvious or not.

"So?" I questioned. "What is this delightful news I haven't yet heard of?" A small smile appeared on my face, I couldn't help my excitement.

"Shall I tell her?" Vicki spoke with wide eyes. "Or shall you?" A smile appeared on her face as she spoke.

"I shall!" Caroline beamed and placed her restless hands on her lap.

I looked at Caroline for a moment, waiting for her to answer my curious question. The girls looked like they had been laughing for hours, not caring if anyone heard them. Caroline, Vicki, and April were my three best friends that I loved dearly. There was never a time when we didn't have a good time, it wasn't possible when we were all together. After a few moments of silence, Caroline finally spoke.

"You will never guess who is coming to visit, Elena!" Caroline placed her anxious hands together as she spoke.

"Who?" I questioned with a slight smile. "Is it Lord Matthew?" I felt my heart skip a beat as I said his name.

"No, even better!" Caroline clapped her hands together and looked at the other girls. "The Mikaelsons." She placed her restless hands over her mouth and let out a tiny scream.

The other girls looked at one another with big smiles on their faces, not hiding their excitement. _The Mikaelsons. _The name kept repeating in my head. The Mikaelsons were a very powerful family that rarely left their castle unless necessary. _Why were they coming here? _My mind was suddenly filled with many unanswered questions.

"Why are they coming here?" I asked seriously. "And when?" My smile had faded.

"If I may add." April added. "I heard King Gilbert talking about your future suitor." She smiled hesitantly.

"Future suitor!" I spat angrily. "And why haven't I heard of this?" I crossed my arms nervously.

I stood up from my bed and walked towards the window. I had mixed feelings about what the girls had just told me. _Future suitor? I'm going to be marrying one of the Mikaelson's? _I felt a light touch on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and saw Caroline standing in front of me with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry, Elena." She looked down at the ground as she spoke. "I thought you would be excited by the news." She ran her hands over her wrinkled dress nervously.

"I'm not upset with you, Caroline." I paused. "I-I just don't know what to think. The news is both good and bad." I replied with a slight smile.

She looked up at me with a glowing smile. I couldn't be mad at her, never. I looked over at Vicki and April who just sat on the bed helplessly. Caroline and I had always been the closest out of the other girls. We had a mutual bond that couldn't be described. I made a hand gesture towards April and Vicki, poitning towards where I was currently standing. They stood up and quickly rushed over towards me. I looked at them for a moment before I spoke.

"I have heard Lord Niklaus is quite handsome though." I let out a quiet giggle and felt my face start to heat up.

The girls looked at me for a moment before they started giggling as well. After a few moments we were all as bright as a cherry.

"I heard none of the boys are currently involved and they're looking for wives to bring back home." Vicki spoke in a hushed tone and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Then we have some work to do, girls!" April shouted and clapped her hands together.

Quiet giggles filled the air once more but quickly stopped when a sudden knock at the door silenced the room completely. I placed my finger over my lips as a sign not to make any more noise.

"I'll be right there!" I squealed awkwardly.

I turned towards the girls who were standing there, helplessly. If anyone caught us, we would all be in trouble. Neither I nor the girls were allowed in our rooms during the day, something we all knew. I pointed towards my bed, hoping they would get the point of my gesture.

"Elena!" Caroline squealed and shrugged her shoulders. "We're going to be in so much trouble!"

After a moment, they finally got the memo and ran towards my bed. They daintily huddled together on the other side of my bed so they weren't visible. I looked over at my bed, making sure I couldn't see the girls. I was relieved when I couldn't see them. I quietly made my way towards the door, quickly opening it. I was happy to see it was just my handmaid, Olive.

"Lady Elena!" She squealed as her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'm glad you're ok, we were worried!"

I looked at her for a moment, feeling a bit confused. I looked down at her full hands and realized she was holding a white dress._ Damn. I forgot I had tea with my mother this afternoon! _My heart started to pound at my forgetfulness. _I forgot. _My mother had planned a nice treat so we could talk about some things. I crossed my arms, feeling embarassed.

"I-I forgot." I studdered and looked down at the ground. "Is she still waiting for me?" I questioned.

"She is down in the garden as we speak." She replied gleefully. "I can help you dress if you would like." She smiled lightly.

"It-it's fine." I smiled. "I can dress my self, thank you Olive. Please tell her I will be with her shortly." I spoke as I grabbed the dress out of her hands.

I looked at her confused face before I quickly shut the door. I walked towards my bed, tossing the dress on top of it. I walked towards the other side of the bed where Caroline, Vicki, and April were currently sitting.

"Sorry to cut the visit short, girls." I let out a loud sigh and helped them up.

I hugged each of them, not wanting them to leave. I knew having tea with my mother was more important. I watched them exit my room one by one. I shut the door behind them and started getting ready.

* * *

I immediately spotted my mother sitting alone in the garden. I always loved coming out here as a child, it was my favorite place to go. I had so many memories out here. I lightly smiled to myself as I kept walking. My mother turned around and smiled lightly. She pointed towards the empty seat directly in front of her. I quickly sat down and let out a deep breath.

"I'm glad you took the time out of your day to meet me, Elena." She spoke, sounding annoyed. "I didn't think you would actually meet me."

"I'm sorry, Mother." I looked down at my lap as I spoke. "I-I was busy."

"I imagine." She scolded. "It's half past two, Elena." She spoke lightly and took a sip of her tea.

I lifted my head back up and looked at her for a brief moment. My attention was suddenly focused on the food that was right in front of me. Scones, strawberries, chocolates, and my favorite snack, blueberries. I was so distracted by the food that I almost forgot my mother was sitting right in front of me.

"There's something you wanted to discuss, mother?" I spoke quietly. "If you would still like to discuss it." I looked up at her, surprised by her newfound expression. She was smiling.

"Yes." She smiled lightly. "That's why I wanted you to meet me for tea." She replied softly.

I gulped at her sudden words. Why was she suddenly smiling? Why did she look so happy? I poured myself some tea as I waited for her answer. To my surprise, the tea was still hot. I guess she hasn't been out here for too long. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"I'm not sure you've heard, the Mikaelson's will be staying with us for a while." A large smile appeared on her face. "It will be an honor to have them stay at our castle." Her smile suddenly widened.

It would be a great honor to have the Mikaelson's stay with us, even if it was just for a short period of time. We had many guests stay at our castle, but never anyone so powerful. Why did they want to stay with us? I dumped a spoonful of sugar into my tea and took a sip. Mmmm, perfect. I set the tea back down on the table and waited for my mother to finish speaking.

"None of the Mikaelson boys are currently married." She paused for a moment. "And they're currently looking for a suitor, someone to bring back to their home."

I looked at her for a moment in disbelief. Was she trying to marry me off to the Mikaelson's? I felt my heart rate quicken. Oh my god. She is! I couldn't believe what she had just said to me. April had been right, they really were looking for someone to marry me. I shook my head at my mother, suddenly feeling overpowered with emotions.

"They will be arriving this evening, just in time for supper." Smiling, she clasped her hands together. "We will have to get Olive and the other girls to help you get ready." She squealed happily.

"Help me get ready!" I spat angrily. "So I can look desireable for the Mikaelson boys?" I pushed my chair away from the table and stood up.

"Elena, sit down, please." She pointed at the chair that was currently behind me.

"I will not sit down, mother!" I raised my voice, nearly yelling at her. "Why haven't I heard of this sooner? Shouldn't I be the one to choose who I shall marry!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew this is how you would react." She stood up from her current sitting position.

"I have a right to react, don't I?" I crossed my arms, trying to control my anger. "Or I don't have a choice in that matter either?"

She placed her hands on the table and looked at me for a moment. I could tell she was getting annoyed with my reaction. I let out a loud sigh. She took a step towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Elena." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "You always have a choice."

I looked at her for a moment, trying to process what she had just said to me. I always have a choice. I kept replaying the words in my head, trying to make sense of it all.

"I do." I grabbed her hand from my shoulder, holding it tightly.

"They will arrive at four o'clock this afternoon." She spoke quietly. "Lord Niklaus will be seated at the end of the table next to you."

"Lord N-Niklaus?" I studdered his name. "Why must I sit next to him?"

She reassuringly squeezed my hand. There was a long silence that lingered. I appreciated that. My mother still hadn't answered my question to why I would be sitting next to Lord Niklaus. She calmly let go of my hand and took a step back from where I was standing. Her action caught me off guard.

"Lord Niklaus will be the best option for you, Elena." She smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"O-oh." I studdered and smiled lightly.

"Please." She paused. "Be ready for dinner at five o'clock. I am counting on you to do so."

She looked at me for a moment with a slight smile before she turned around and headed back inside. Everything will be ok. Everything is going to work out. Even thought I was slightly nervous about tonight, my heart still fluttered at the thought of sitting next to Niklaus Mikaelson.


	2. Acceptance

Elena walked down the hallway that lead to her bedroom. It was nearly half past three and she hadn't even started getting ready for dinner. The Mikaelson's would be arriving at four o'clock and dinner would be served at five. Her mother would not be happy if she was late for dinner. She picked up the pace and continued towards her bedroom. She reached the door, lazily opening it. She was relieved to see Caroline sitting on the end of her bed. Her face immediately brightened up when she saw her friend.

"Caroline!" I squealed and ran towards her.

She stood up and hugged me. After a few moments she pulled away from me and placed her hands on my shoulders. She was always said the right things, especially when it came to my mother. My mother and I hadn't had the easiest relationship over the years, it had been a rocky ride.

"Tell me everything." Caroline smiled lightly and removed her hands off of my shoulders. "What happened down there? You don't look so well."

I walked past her and sat down at the end of my bed. She got the message and sat down right next to me. She placed her hands on her lap and waitied for me to talk.

"My mother wants me to marry Niklaus Mikaelson." I looked down at the floor as I spoke. "And I'm not sure what to think of the whole situation, Caroline."

"Why must you marry Niklaus?" She replied and crossed her arms over her chest. "I think you should choose who you want to be with."

"I feel the same way." I spoke quietly. "I don't get a say though."

"I know." She replied with a look of pity. "I wish there was something I could do, Elena."

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at me for a moment. She had a look of sadness on her face that I knew all too well. I started to realize that my talking about all of this was bringing up bad memories for her. Ever since the accident with Prince Salvatore, Caroline had never been the same again.

"Caroline." I looked down at her nervous hands. "We don't have to talk about this any longer, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Elena." She played with her hands nervously. "I'm alright. Please, tell me more." She said supportively.

I looked at her for a moment, feeling clueless. _Should I keep talking? Should I tell her more? Maybe I should stop. _My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I felt Caroline brush by me. She walked towards the window and just stood there for a moment.

"I miss him." She quietly spoke. "I miss him so much."

I stood up quickly and walked towards Caroline. I never knew what to say or do in moments like these. I was hopeless when it came to things like this.

"I miss Damon too." I kindly placed my hand on her shoulder. "And Stefan."

There was a long silence that we both appreciated. I looked out my bedroom window, thinking about the past. _Prince Stefan and Prince Damon. _Their names sent chills down my spine. _It was a summer fling for Prince Stefan and I. We laughed, we cried, we talked, and we danced. He was the perfect gentleman, and so was his brother, Prince Damon. Caroline and I had spent nearly all sumemr with them, enjoying every minute of it. But Caroline fell hard, very hard. She had fallen in love with Prince Damon. They were both madly in love. As the summer ended, so did my fling with Prince Stefan. Damon and Caroline continued to walk hand-in-hand deeply in love. Until one night, one night changed everything forever. _The memory of that night made my stomach ache. _Word was that Prince Damon and Stefan had been shot while riding that evening. They had suffered a horrible death that I couldn't even imagine. Caroline hadn't taken Prince Damon's death very well, she barely survived. We almost lost her to the ghost of Prince Damon. _My sad thoughts were interrupted by Caroline's soft voice.

"They're here." She grabbed my arm and pointed out the window at the carrige that was coming closer to our castle. "They're here!" She squealed.

_They're here. _The two words repeated in my mind. I wasn't sure what to feel when I saw their carrige. I wasn't sure if I felt excited or nervous? Or both? Caroline turned around and looked at me nervously.

"It's four o'clock!" She placed her hands over her mouth in shock. "We have to hurry and get you ready!"

My heart started to race. I had got so lost in thought I had lost track of the time. If I wasn't ready for this dinner, my mother would be furious with me. She was counting on me to be there and look my best. I shook my head and ran towards my wardrobe. I quickly turned back around to face Caroline who was standing by my vanity, going through my lip colors.

"Where is Olive!" I shouted and looked around, realizing she wasn't here to help me. "She is running late!"

Caroline quickly turned around with a look of horror on her face. She placed her hands back over her mouth in shock. Olive always knew how to make me look my best. She always did my hair perfectly and dressed me to impress. _What would I do without her? _I didn't have time to think about what I should do. I raced towards my door and paused once I got there.

"I'll be back." I squealed. "I'm going to find Olive."

Caroline's mouth quickly opened but I had left the room before she had any time to speak or try to convince me otherwise. I had my mind set on what I needed to do and no one could stop me. Unless it was my mother. I quietly laughed to myself as I rushed down the long hallway.

* * *

I ran down the stair case and headed towards the dining room. Olive usually kept herself busy in the kitchen if she wasn't helping me. To my surprise, she wasn't anywhere to be found. I turned around and headed towards the sitting area. As I got closer to the sitting area, I could hear people talking. I could only hope it was Olive.

"Olive!" I shouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "Is that-"

I suddenly bumped into something that felt like a brick wall. I focused my attention on to what was right in front of me. A young boy who didn't look much older than me._ Niklaus Mikaelson._ His name kept repeating in my head like a broken record. I let out a sudden gasp when the young boy turned around to face me.

"Hi- I um-" The words crumbled together. "Am just about to leave."

I placed my hands over my mouth in embarrassment. I felt my cheeks start to heat up. I was blushing uncontrollably. I saw a slight smile appear accross his face as he looked at me.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

I felt my face get even hotter then it had before. His voice was mesmerizing, almost like a sweet song. His hair fell perfectly around his face. I had never seen such a beautiful man in my life. I hope this is Lord Niklaus. I let out a quiet giggle that I couldn't control.

"May I ask why you are laughing?" He asked curiously. "I hope it isn't my hair."

I let out another giggle that I couldn't control. _His hair? His hair is perfect. This must be Lord Niklaus. The girls always spoke of his perfect hair._ I smiled to myself at the thought that this man could be my future husband. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Have you seen a girl running around here?" I asked quietly. "She is about my height and has the same hair color."

He looked a bit confused by my question. He looked at me for a moment before he finally spoke quietly.

"Yes, in fact I have." He teased. "She was running around and bumped into me." He smiled lightly.

I giggled quietly at his response. I curiously stared at him for a moment before taking a step closer. As I stood closer to him, I couldn't help but notice our height differences. I was nearly the same height as him. The moment was suddenly interrupted when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Elena!" Olive squeaked. "There you are! We have to get you ready, come along now." She pointed towards the stairs.

I quickly turned around to face her. I had forgotten about the dinner. I had forgotten about everything. Once again I had let my carelessness get in the way of what was important. Looking good for tonight's dinner. I ran towards Olive, leaving the stranger behind. I stopped as I reached the archway and waved at him. I felt rude for leaving so suddenly. I hadn't even had the chance to ask for his name. Olive grabbed my hand and lead me towards my bedroom. _Now the torture begins_. I quietly giggled to myself.

* * *

The walk back to my bedroom was quiet. I was too busy, lost in thought. I wonder if that was Lord Niklaus? I hope it was. I smiled to myself. His voice, his hair, he was a beautiful man. After a few moments we finally arrived at my bedroom. Olive quickly opened the door and hurried me inside. Caroline immediately turned around from her current position by the window. She hurried towards me with an excited expression on her face.

"You're back!" She clapped her hands together and smiled. "What took you so long?"

My face immediately lit up in excitement at her question. I wanted to tell her about my encounter with one of the Mikaelson boys. I wanted to tell her everything about him.

"I saw one of the Mikaelson's downstairs." I smiled lightly.

"What! Which one?" She squealed loudly. "Was he perfect?"

"Indeed!" I smiled brightly and felt my face heat up. "But I didn't catch his name."

Caroline's smile immediately turned into a frown. She curiously looked at me for a moment. I was about to tell her more but I was interrupted by a sudden pull at my arm. Olive looked at me impatiently. I was running behind and I knew it. She grabbed my arm and lead me towards my wardrobe. She opened the doors and started sorting through the many different dresses. I had so many different dresses but none of them satisfied me.

"Lady Elena!" Olive held up a dress. "This will be perfect for tonight!"

I nodded my head in approval at her choice. The dress she held up wasn't one of my favorites but it would have to suffice. The dress was made up of lace, silk, and ribbons. It was the lightest grey that could nearly pass for a dirtied white. I admired the dress for a moment, it was beautiful. Olive had a keen eye when it came to dressing me formally.

"It's beautiful!" Caroline shouted as she clasped her hands together. "You will look perfect for tonight, Elena!"

"It will be." I nodded in agreement. "My mother will approve."

It felt like I had been getting ready for hours but I knew it had only been a few minutes. Olive tugged at my hair as she fastened it up in a hair tie. She had decided a tight bun on top of my head would compliment my dress perfectly. I watched Caroline as she styled her own hair and applied lip colors. She was wearing a cream colored gown with black lace at the bottom. After a few moments of sloppily applying lip colors, she turned around to face me.

"Does this color look ok?" She asked and puckered her lips. "Or is it too much?"

I tried to take a step towards Caroline but was stopped by a tug of my hair. Olive let out a quiet sigh at my movement.

"It looks beautiful, Caroline!" I smiled brightly. "How about red for me?" I asked curiously.

She shook her head and crinkled her nose. She turned around, walking towards my vanity. I watched as she grabbed a swab, carefully placing it in the light pink color. I quietly giggled to myself. I really knew nothing about clothing or makeup obviously. She quickly walked towards me and smeared the color all over my lips. I could only hope it would look alright with my dress.

"Tah dah!" She exclaimed excitedly. "It looks great!"

I placed my hand over my mouth and let out a quiet giggle. Caroline placed her hand on her hip and started laughing. She turned back towards my vanity and continued to apply lip color. Even though Caroline wasn't part of the family she was allowed to spend many hours at the castle with me. April and Vicki hadn't been able to hang around as much even since the accident with the Salvatore's. After standing there for a few more moments I finally felt the tugging on the back of my head stop. Olive suddenly appeared in front of me, admiring her hard work. She stood there with a questioning look on her face.

"Something isn't right." She let out a deep sigh. "Something is missing."

I watched as her confused face suddenly lit up. She raced towards my vanity, nearly knocking Caroline over. She opened up my jewelry box and grabbed a necklace. The necklace had lightly colored stones that almost looked like crystals. It was one of my favorites. I smiled at her happily as she held it in the air. She walked towards me, fastening it around my neck tightly.

"The outfit is perfect, Olive." I smiled appreciatively. "I love it."

Caroline turned around from her current position at my vanity with a bright smile on her face. She ran towards me, grabbing my hands.

"Queen Caroline." I giggled loudly. "You look amazing!"

"Queen Elena, your dress is stunning!" She laughed, pointing at my dress. "And your lip color matches perfectly!"

I couldn't help but giggle at Caroline's arrogance. We laughed for only a few moments before we were interrupted by Olive's rules. It was nearly five o'clock and I had to be downstairs in ten minutes for dinner.

"Lady Elena!" Olive shouted as she threw her arms up in the air. "We must head downstairs!"

I let go of Caroline's hands and made a sade face at her. Her smile turned into a frown. I was sad that Caroline wasn't allowed to join us at dinner. She never was.

"Everything will be perfect, Elena." She smiled happily. "And you'll tell me all about it. Every detail!"

"Of course!" I hugged her tightly. "Every detail."

Olive politely stepped in front of Caroline and grabbed my arm. I waved at Caroline as I walked towards the door. It was time. Olive opened the door and pointed towards the hallway. I stepped through the door looking down the long, empty hallway and started walking.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read the first chapter! I had so much fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Next chapter will be interesting, that's for sure! x**


	3. At last we meet

**Thank you for the positive reviews! I am glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. And YES, there will possibly be Klaroline in future chapters, just wait and see. ;) xo**

* * *

"Olive?" I asked. "May I ask a question?"

I looked down at my feet as I walked towards the dining room. The walk downstairs had been silent, like always. I had been wanting to ask Olive a question for a while. I looked over in her direction, hoping she would reply.

"Yes, Lady Elena?" She replied kindly. "Ask anything you desire."

I looked back down at my feet hesitantly. I had many questions I wanted to ask her but one would have to suffice until we had more time.

"When I was searching for you earlier this afternoon I was talking to someone in the sitting room." I paused for a moment. "I think it was one of the Mikaelson boys."

We continued to walk, nearly at the dining room. I could feel my heart start to flutter as we got closer. I looked over in Olive's direction. She just kept walking, not making eye contact with me. I could only wonder why.

"Yes." She mumbled. "It was one of the Mikaelson's."

"Really?" I asked quietly. "Do you know which one it could have been?"

Our walk had come to a quick stop as we entered the archway to the dining room. Olive quickly turned around to face me, finally making eye contact.

"I know who you were talking to." She replied quietly. "It was-"

I suddenly felt someone lightly tapping on my arm. I quickly turned around to see our maid, Lou, standing in front of me. She quickly smiled and pointed towards the large table.

"Sorry to interrupt, Lady Elena." She replied gracefully. "Your father has requested to see you in the sitting area."

I gave her a curious look, wondering what my father wanted to talk to me about. I turned back around and gave Olive a "sorry" look. She looked at me with a forgiving smile on her face. I was so close to figuring out which one of the Mikaelson's I was talking to earlier until Lou interrupted. I was slightly annoyed at the girl but I couldn't blame her, it was my father who had requested to see me.

"Bye." I mumbled quietly as I started walking towards the sitting room. "We'll talk later."

* * *

I arrived at the sitting area moments later. I cautiously stepped around the corner, remembering my earlier mishap with one of the Mikaelson's. The room went completely silent as I entered. My attention was immediately focused on the amount of people in the room. I spotted King and Queen Mikaelson who were standing near my father and mother. There was a blonde haired girl who looked to be about my age. There were four boys who all looked similar, except for one. Three of the boys had dark brown hair, and one had dark red hair. The red haired boy stood out from the other three. A few moments later the silence was broken.

"Elena." My father replied kindly. "I'm glad you finally decided to join us."

I smiled lightly, feeling a bit awkward. Everyone was staring at me like I was a foreign creature or something. I took a bigger step into the room and was immediately approached by my parents, king, and queen Mikaelson. Their sudden closeness caught me off guard.

"Let me introduce you to my daughter, Elena." My father smiled proudly. "Elena, these are the Mikaelson's."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena." They replied in unison.

I curtsied and smiled. I couldn't believe that the Mikaelson family was in our castle and in the same room as me. I never thought I would get the pleasure to meet them.

"It's very nice to meet you both." I replied nervously.

King Mikaelson turned around and made a hand gesture at his children to come near. All five of them walked over quietly, looking me up and down. I had never seen anyone look at me the way they did.

"Elijah." King Mikaelson pointed at the taller boy. "This is Elena Gilbert."

He stepped out from behind his brother, walking towards me. I had never felt my heart beat so fast in my life. _Oh my god. It's him. _I immediately recognized his face. It was the boy I had run into earlier. I couldn't believe my eyes. _Elijah Mikaelson. _

"Pleasure to meet you, Elena." He grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly.

"It-it's nice to meet y-you." I stuttered nervously and quickly looked down at the ground, feeling embarrassed.

I felt my cheeks start to heat up as I watched him walk away. King Mikaelson made a gesture at two of his sons.

"Finn and Kol." He mumbled. "This is Elena."

Finn and Kol both kissed my hand lightly and smiled. Something about Kol immediately caught my eye. He looked bored by the whole situation, like he had done this many times. The other brother, Finn, looked entertained by the greeting.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied, feeling confident with my words.

They walked back towards the other two brother's. My heart started to race as I watched the final brother step towards me. _Niklaus Mikaelson. _He looked nothing like the other boys. He had long, dark red hair and shaped his face. He was a bit shorter than the other boys too.

"Niklaus." King Mikaelson pointed. "This is Elena."

He planted a light kiss on my hand and looked directly into my eyes. _His eyes. _His eyes were a mix of a light blue and green. I smiled nervously as he stepped away.

"And my dear daughter." King Mikaelson smiled. "Rebekah, this is Elena."

Rebekah curiously stepped towards me. I noticed she never broke eye contact with my dress. She was a pretty girl. She was about the same height as me. Her hair was the lightest blonde I had ever seen, it reminded me of Caroline's hair. Rebekah's eyes finally met mine.

"Elena." She spoke rudely. "Nice to finally meet my brother's future lover."

My face immediately heated up by her words. I couldn't believe what she had just said. She had some nerve speaking like that in front of everyone.

"Rebekah!" Queen Mikaelson shouted and grabbed her daughter's arm. "Don't be so rude!"

She laughed quietly and walked back towards her brother's. They were all staring at me now. I had never felt so embarrassed in my whole life.

"You'll have to excuse my daughter." King Mikaelson spoke calmly. "She speaks her mind freely."

My parents nodded in agreement. I stood there quietly as I fidgeted with my dress. I discretely glanced over in the Mikaelson boy's direction. To my relief, they were no longer staring. I was so embarrassed by what Rebekah had said in front of everyone. _My future lover. _Why would she say such a thing? _Niklaus Mikaelson, my future lover. _I glanced over at Niklaus. He was just standing there, smiling. He seemed like a gentleman, but that didn't mean I wanted to marry him. Right now I needed to talk to Caroline. I wanted to tell her that the boy I was talking to earlier was Elijah Mikaelson.

"Elena." My mother spoke, startling me. "We're going to head to the dining room. Dinner is about to be served."

My father smiled at the Mikaelson's and made a gesture towards the dining room. They all followed willingly, except one. Elijah didn't follow my father's directions, he just stood there.

"Elijah, son, will you be joining us?" My father asked curiously with a small smile.

"May I have a word with Elena?" He paused. "Alone."

My father looked confused for a moments but finally nodded his head in agreement. He smiled at Elijah and nodded at me.

"Join us when you're ready." My father spoke. "Don't be too long."

Elijah took a cautious step towards me. He smiled as he took another step closer. I felt my heart start to pound rapidly in my chest. _Why does he want to talk to me? Alone? _I took a deep breath and swallowed loudly.

"Elena." He took my hand, kissing it lightly. "I hope you don't mind my requesting to speak to you alone."

"It is f-fine my lord." I stuttered quietly. "What do you wish to speak of my lord?"

He gently let go of my hand, causing my heart to skip a beat. He was so gentle with me, like I was a fragile, porcelain doll. _Is he going to ask for my hand? What are his intentions? _I couldn't help but think of every possible scenario.

"It's about my brother." He paused briefly. "Niklaus."

My heartbeat finally slowed down again once he spoke of Niklaus. I forced a small smile upon my face, trying not to look so nervous.

"There has been talk that you might marry my brother." His smile slowly disappeared. "Is that true?"

His expression had changed so quickly I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He almost looked disappointed by his own question. I stood there, silently, not knowing how to answer his question.

"I-I don't know." I spoke quietly. "Am I?"

I didn't even know the answer to my own question. I had just heard about the possibility of marrying one of the Mikaelson's today. My mother had made it crystal clear that I would be sitting near Niklaus during dinner and he would be my best option. _Why would he be my best option?_ I sighed quietly and looked down at the ground. Elijah took a sudden step closer, placing his hand on my arm.

"I know I just met you Elena," he paused. "But from what I can gather from this conversation, you seem very clueless about this whole thing, which surprises me."

I looked down at his hand. It was gently resting on my arm. His touch was gentle; soothing. I took a moment to think about the question he had just asked me. As soon as he removed his hand from my arm I felt oddly empty, which confused me.

"May I be completely honest with you Lord Elijah?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He nodded. "Please be."

I took a step back from him, doubting if I should tell him the truth. He looked at me with wide eyes, waiting for my answer. I let out a deep breath, deciding to tell him everything.

"I just found out about this today." I replied sadly, crossing my arms over my chest. "My mother told me this afternoon."

"The issue hadn't been brought up sooner?" He asked, sounding shocked by my answer. "You didn't know?"

I started walking towards the fireplace. Staring into the crackling fire, I felt relaxed. Moments later I heard Elijah approach me from behind. We stood there for a moment, enjoying the silence.

"I hadn't any idea that I wouldn't get a say in the matter." I swallowed hard. "I wouldn't get to choose who I would get to marry?"

I turned my head slightly just so I could see his face. He had a look on his face that surprised me; pity.

"I am sorry, Elena." He looked into my eyes. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I was in the same position as you."

I turned around completely; lost in the moment. The way he was looking at me right now confused me. He moved closer, our lips were only inches away. My heart started to race. _Was he going to kiss me? _I found myself at a loss for words.

"We should head to dinner." He let out a long sigh. "We wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting."

The moment he backed up, I realized just how close he had been to me. I could feel his hot breath on my face. What had just happened? I was caught off guard when I realized he was holding out his arm for me to grab.

"Shall we?" He asked, making silent gesture towards the dining room.

I walked towards him, quickly linking our arms together. His arm was large and muscular; everything I expected it to be. We walked arm in arm towards the dining room, never breaking contact.

"Thank you for talking with me Elena." He looked down at me and smiled. "I hope I get the pleasure to talk with you again."

I looked up at his calm but serious face. He had been perfectly kind and understanding about everything that was going on. It must have been weird for him to discuss his brother possibly getting married. I know it was weird for me.

"Thank you for listening, Lord Elijah." I replied gratefully. "I really do appreciate it."

He didn't answer, he just smiled. The rest of the walk to the dining room was silent, which I enjoyed. As we walked through the archway, I felt him quickly pull his arm away from mine. _Why did he let go? _My mind quickly started to wander off but came back just as quickly as it went when I heard someone call my name.

"Lady Elena." Lou grabbed my hand. "Dinner is about to be served, please sit down."

She pointed towards an empty chair near the end of the table. I willingly let her lead me towards my seat. My eyes immediately focused on who was sitting next to the empty seat, Lord Niklaus. He was sitting there with a silent look on his face. I quickly sat down in my seat. Lou excused herself, leaving me alone with Niklaus.

"Glad you finally decided to join us, love." He spoke, sounding annoyed. "My brother must have had a lot to say I presume."

He defiantly sounded annoyed with me. I immediately regretted my conversation with Elijah. I turned my head in his direction. He defiantly looked annoyed with me which oddly enough scared me. _Why was I scared of him? _He had this look on his face that just frightened me and I couldn't explain why.

"S-sorry." I spoke nervously. "It won't happen again."

He reached across the table and grabbed my arm. _Ouch, ouch, ouch! _He was squeezing my arm so tight I could hardly think straight. It hurt so badly.

"You're scared, love." He spoke quietly. "You should be."

His words sent shivers throughout my body._ Why does he want me to be scared of him? Oh god. What is happening! _My mind was filling with thoughts I couldn't push away. After a moment he finally let go of my arm. I let out a quiet moan, grabbing my arm. It was bright red from his tight grip.

"Everyone." King Mikaelson tapped a fork against his glass. "Please listen up."

I looked over at him, grateful for his sudden speech. I needed a distraction from what had just happened. My arm was still throbbing from where he had grabbed me.

"I just wanted to say thank you to the Gilbert's." He smiled. "For having us here, we appreciate it."

I looked around at everyone as they watched King Mikaelson with wide eyes, embracing his words. My eyes immediately were drawn to where Elijah sat on the opposite side of the table. He sat there, lovingly looking up at his father. I could tell he loved his family very much by the way he watched them.

"We are glad you all chose to stay with us." My father spoke. "It's a great honor to have you all here."

King Mikaelson nodded his head and sat down. Everyone turned back around in their seats. I glanced at Niklaus out of the corner of my eye. I could tell he was staring at me. I didn't even want to look at him right now, I was too scared. My mind was filled with even more questions now. _Oh god. I'm so scared. _I reached for the napkin on the table, placing it on my lap. I glanced down at my arm. I was relieved to see that the redness had gone away. _What was I going to do? _I sat there, in silence, thinking of how Niklaus could be my husband.


	4. Fallen tears

**Thank you all SO much for reading and reviewing! Review and leave ideas, please! *SPOILERS* There's a Kol/Elena scene coming up and a big Klaus/Caroline scene! xo **

* * *

No matter what I did, Niklaus wouldn't stop staring at me. His glances were very subtle but I still noticed. I nervously looked over in my father's direction. He was quietly talking with King Mikaelson. _I wonder what they're talking about. _I cautiously picked up my fork, shoving a forkful of potatoes straight into my mouth.

"May I ask how long you will be staying with us King Mikaelson?" My mother questioned cautiously. "If you don't mind my asking."

I picked up my glass, taking a drink of water. I watched as King Mikaelson wiped his mouth and turned towards my mother.

"No, not at all." He paused. "I was hoping we could stay for a month. No more than that."

I suddenly felt my heart sink. _A month? A whole month. _My mother nodded in agreement and smiled brightly. She looked surprisingly happy with his answer. I knew I wasn't. All I could think about was how much I wanted this night to be over already.

"If I may add." Niklaus spoke frantically as he set his glass down on the table. "I have some things to discuss." He paused momentarily. "About Elena and I."

I turned my head around so fast I nearly gave myself whiplash. _About Elena. _The two words kept repeating in my head like a broken record. He glanced over at me and smiled. I knew he still wasn't happy with me.

"Please." My father made a hand gesture in his direction. "Tell me what is on your mind, Niklaus."

He quickly turned around in his seat so everyone could focus on him. I was thankful he had turned away from me. If he looked at me one more time I was going to break.

"Marriage is the first thing I would like to discuss." He smiled proudly. "But maybe that topic should be left alone until after dinner."

I felt a sudden chill run throughout my whole entire body when he said the word _Marriage_. I placed my hands on my forearms and started rubbing them slightly, trying to calm down. _Why would he bring up such a thing at dinner? _Even though I was curious to what he had to say, I still didn't want to hear anything about it. I started pushing my chair away from the table as I slowly stood up. I was suddenly stopped when I felt a hand on my arm. _His hand. _

"I think you'll want to hear what I have to say, love." Niklaus squeezed my arm lightly. "Sit down, please."

I did as he said and quickly sat down. To my surprise, he immediately let go of my arm as soon as I listened to him. I was relieved by that.

"I have been aware for a while that I would be getting married one day." He looked at me with a blank look on his face. "I think that day is fast approaching."

King Mikaelson nodded his head in approval and smiled at his son. I watched as Niklaus took a deep breath before speaking again. I was scared to what he would say next.

"Elena seems like a lovely young girl." He smiled politely. "I think it is best if we marry by the end of this month."

He set his hands on the table in front of him with a proud look on his face. I couldn't believe what he had just said. _Lovely young girl? Next month? Marry?_ My head suddenly felt overwhelmingly foggy. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was someone calling my name. _"Elena!"_

* * *

I slowly started to wake up out of my deep slumber. I opened my eyes and looked around. My mind was instantly at ease when I realized that I was currently in my bedroom. I sat up slowly, rubbing my temple with my hand. _I must have blacked out? _I couldn't remember how I had ended up in my bedroom. I turned my head slightly realizing I wasn't alone. My mother started walking towards me with a sad expression on her face.

"My dear Elena." She grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. "Are you alright?"

"Mother." I replied. "W-what happened?" I stuttered lazily.

She let go of my hand suddenly, placing it on the bed. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. She just stood there for a moment before she finally spoke.

"Elena." She spoke sincerely. "Is this all too much for you to handle?"

I was caught off guard by her question. I had never seen my mother like this before. My mother never questioned anything, she just did. I wasn't sure if I should answer her truthfully or not. I looked down at my bedspread, pondering my answer. After thinking carefully, I decided to speak my mind, for once.

"Why do I have to marry Niklaus?" I questioned. "I honestly don't want to, mother."

My mother's expression instantly changed from supportive to aggravated. Even after she had asked if it was too much to handle, she still couldn't take the honest truth. She _never _could. I threw the covers off of me, instantly regretting it when I felt thee cool air surround me. I scooted down towards the end of my bed and quickly stood up.

"I knew this was a bad idea." She spoke harshly as she took a step towards me. "This was just too much for you to handle and I should have known that by now."

I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. _Too much to handle? Of course it is! _I turned around and walked towards my mother. She was standing by the side of my bed. She looked like she had a lot of things she wanted to say. But I beat her to it.

"I didn't even know of this until today, mother." I shouted angrily. "So yes, this is a lot to handle!"

"You are sixteen years old, Elena." She spoke with a fiery tone of voice.

"Exactaly!" I cut her off angrily. "I am sixteen years old!"

I could hardly even look at her without feeling enraged. I felt proud of myself for finally speaking up, something I didn't do often. I felt guilty for yelling, but at the same time it felt good. It felt good to get it all out.

"You're obviously too tired to be talking about this right now." She instantly changed her tone of voice. "We'll talk more tomorrow when you come to your senses."

She nodded and started to walk towards the door. I shook my head and followed her towards the door.

"I'm not too tired to talk about this, mother." I spoke calmly. "Please, don't go."

She quickly turned around, placing a hand on my arm. She had a look on her face that I couldn't make sense of. _Exhaustion or annoyance? _I grabbed her hand from my arm, holding it tightly.

"Please." I silently begged. "Don't make me do this, mother. I beg of you."

She squeezed my hand momentarily. I felt emotionally drained. So much had happened today. I needed my mother right now, I needed her to be there for me, I needed her support. For a moment, I actually thought she was going to say something reassuring to me.

"Elena." She spoke quietly. "Please, go to bed. You need rest."

She let go of my hand and walked towards the door. I felt my heart suddenly break. My mother, my own mother had just walked away from me when I needed her. She paused after she opened the door. Her face had a saddened expression on it.

"Mother." I mumbled. "Please."

She walked completely through the door, shutting it behind her. I turned around and quickly ran towards my bed, throwing myself upon it. I rolled over on my back, blankly staring up at the ceiling. My eyes started to fill with tears, tears that had been waiting to fall for a long, long time. I lay there, drenched in my own tears. I had never felt so helpless in my whole life.

* * *

**What do you think of the whole Klaus/Elena marriage ordeal? Klaus will soften up, I promise. I haven't explained Klaus's story... yet. x**


	5. Control

Drama! This chapter was really fun to write... I hope you have fun reading it! *SPOILERS FOR NEXT CHAPTER* There will be drama... Kol/Elena scene... Elena/Elijah... AND Caroline will be included! (it will lead to when Caroline will finally meet Klaus!) xo

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to complete darkness. I was surprised the light wasn't shining in through the windows like it usually did. My eyes felt surprisingly awake, which was weird considering I had just woken up. I quickly sat up, realizing I was at the end of the bed. I sat there silently, deep in thought about what had happened last night. _Why had Niklaus painfully grabbed my arm yesterday? He seemed to enjoy my pain. _Without even thinking about it, my hand moved up towards my arm where he had grabbed me. As I looked down at the black and blue bruise I felt a chill run throughout my whole body. _He left an actual mark on me. Why had he been so rough? _My deep thinking was interrupted when I heard an impatient knock at my door.

"Hello!" Olive shouted impatiently. "Lady Elena, it is time for breakfast!"

I quickly stood up from my current position at the end of the bed and ran towards the door, opening it quietly. Olive had a huge smile on her face when she saw me. She waved and came inside with full arms. She was holding a light green dress in her arms. The dress was the lightest green I had ever seen. It had white dots on the neckline and white lace for sleeves. I immediately smiled when I realized the dress was for me. _I love it. _Olive walked towards my bed, setting the dress down slowly.

"Good morning, Olive." I smiled happily. "How was your evening?"

She silently walked over towards my windows, pulling open the curtains. I immediately squinted my eyes at the bright light that shone throughout the whole room. Olive turned around with a small smile on her face.

"I am good this morning Lady Elena." She beamed. "How did you sleep last night?"

Her expression immediately changed when she looked over at my perfectly made bed. The end of the bed spread had wrinkles towards the bottom where I had fallen asleep last night.

"I slept alright." I replied truthfully. "I was so tired last night."

She took a step away from the window and moved towards the bed. She lightly placed her hands on the dress, smoothing out the wrinkles. _The dress was gorgeous. _I couldn't help but stare at it.

"You like the dress Lady Elena?" She questioned quietly. "I thought green would be a nice color for a change."

I immediately nodded my head at her question. The color was perfect. I hardly ever wore green. My mother always thought it was best if I wore white and black. _My mother. _I thought back to our argument and how upset I had been.

"You must be famished Lady Elena." Olive remarked. "Let's get you dressed and ready for breakfast."

"That would be nice." I spoke quietly. "I am feeling a bit peckish now that you mention it."

Olive slowly nodded her head happily. She grabbed the dress and walked towards me.

* * *

After nearly thirty minutes, I was ready. I smiled as I stood in front of my vanity mirror, taking in my appearance. I was thankful for Olive's impeccable taste. My long, silky brown hair fell just above my bottom. Olive had neatly French twisted my hair. It was one of my favorite hair styles. My lips were a light pink and my cheeks were a rosy red. I turned around to face Olive who was standing close behind me.

"You look amazing Lady Elena." She complimented. "As always."

"Thank you, Olive." I replied gratefully. "I love my hair and dress."

I looked down at my dress. It was so long it nearly touched the ground. Olive mumbled something to herself that I couldn't make sense of. She pointed towards the bedroom door with a worried look on her face. I wasn't sure what time it was but I didn't want to be late for breakfast. _I wonder if the Mikaelson's will be joining us?_ My mind wandered off for a moment. _Of course they will. They are staying here after all. _I shook my head at my silly thoughts.

"Lady Elena." Olive clapped her hands together. "We better head downstairs now."

I started walking towards the door with Olive at my side. She carefully opened the door and walked through it. I quickly followed behind. As soon as I stepped out in the hallway I could smell something delicious coming from downstairs. My stomach loudly growled, causing me to giggle. Olive rushed towards me, leading me towards the stairs.

* * *

The dining room was filled with many loud voices discussing many different things. I spotted an empty seat and politely sat down. I looked to my right and noticed I was sitting next to Kol Mikaelson. His eyes immediately lightened when he saw me. I nervously smiled at him, not saying a word. He turned back around in his seat and continued talking. I sat there silently, not saying a thing, feeling thankful that I wasn't sitting next to Niklaus this morning. My moment of relief was short lived when I heard him call my name from across the table.

"Elena, love." He spoke loudly. "Are you feeling any better this morning?"

His question surprised me. _Was he actually concerned? _I took a moment to think about what had happened last night. I couldn't believe I had actually fainted during dinner. I had never fainted in my life.

"Thank you for asking, Lord N-Niklaus." I stuttered his name nervously. "I'm doing much better this morning."

I felt a lump form in the back of my throat. My heart started to beat when I noticed he was looking directly at me, not breaking eye contact. _He had beautiful eyes. _I quickly broke his gaze by turning my head slightly in Kol's direction.

"Good morning, Elena." My father spoke kindly. "Are you alright?"

I saw a look concern on his face as he spoke. I thought about his question for a moment. _Was I alright? No way. I was far from ok._ I glanced down at my lap awkwardly as I noticed everyone's attention was now focused on me.

"I'm doing better." I lied. "I don't know what happened last night."

My father looked pleased by my answer. I felt a little guilty for lying to him, but it was for the best.

"Just glad you're doing better, love." Niklaus spoke rashly. "I was worried."

I couldn't believe my ears. Did he really just say he was worried about me? I was about to speak until I heard Lou enter the room.

"Breakfast is served." Lou spoke loudly. "I hope everyone is hungry."

She walked towards the table holding a big platter in her arms. The platter was filled with different fruits, breads, and cheeses. I quickly placed my hand over my stomach when I heard it make a noise. Lou set the platter down in the center of the table. She neatly set plates in front of everyone and walked away.

"Elena." My father spoke clearly. "I was hoping I could have a word with you in the sitting area after breakfast."

"Sure, father." I smiled politely.

Kol very kindly offered to fill my plate. I smiled at him in return for his nice gesture. I hungrily looked down at my plate and started eating, not wasting another moment. The food tasted delightful.

* * *

To my relief, breakfast had gone by very quickly. There hadn't been any talk involving Niklaus or I. He had glanced at me every now and then but didn't say another word to me. I sat back in my seat and let out a deep breath. I was stuffed. The meal had tasted like heaven, even though it was just bread and cheese. I watched as some of the Mikaelson boys excused themselves from the table. Only Elijah, Niklaus, King Mikaelson, and my father remained at the table.

"Elena." My father stood up, pointing towards the door. "Shall we head to the sitting room now?"

I watched as everyone stood up in unison. Niklaus and Elijah both eyed me as I started walking towards the door. Elijah walked past me and smiled. He started walking faster, catching up with my father and King Mikaelson. I suddenly felt nervous when I realized just how close Niklaus was to me. I started taking bigger steps, trying to get closer to my father.

"Elena." Niklaus quietly spoke with a harsh tone. "Elena, come here." He demanded.

His voice sounded so demanding, like he was ordering me to come here. I suddenly felt strong hands grab both of my arms, causing me to let out a loud gasp. Niklaus pushed me against a wall directly behind me at an unhuman speed. He kept his tight grip on my arms, not letting go. I turned my head slightly, making direct eye contact with him. The way he was looking at me sent chills down my spine.

"Elena, love." He spoke calmly. "I don't want to hurt you, trust me, but if you don't listen to me I will."

I felt my heart start to beat rapidly in my chest. _I don't want to hurt you, but I will. _I felt terrified by his words. _He will hurt me, if he has to. _He had a look on his face that I couldn't understand. He almost looked concerned.

"I don't have to listen to a thing you say!" I shouted angrily. "You don't own me, Niklaus."

I tried to pry myself from his grip but it wouldn't work. It was like he had hands of steel. He looked like he was going to snap at any moment if I said another word. I quickly looked down at my arm. His grip was so tight that his nails were digging into my arm. I saw blood start to drip down from my arm.

"Let go of me!" I cried. "Please, Niklaus!"

Before I knew it the pain stopped. He suddenly dropped his hands off of my arms and took a step back. _Did he really just listen to me? _I was shocked that he had actually listened to me, but I didn't question it. I stood there, breathless, staring at his figure as he stood there silently. _He had no respect for me_, _at all._ I didn't waste another second of standing there questioning why he let me go. As soon as I pushed myself off of the wall I felt my knees go weak, but that didn't stop me. I grasped my bloody arm and ran off towards the sitting room, not looking back.

* * *

Moments later I arrived at the sitting room. I was out of breath and weak, but I didn't care. I stepped through the archway and made my way towards my father. He was standing there looking very casual as he talked with King Mikaelson. I took a small step towards him, lightly placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry that I'm late, father." I smiled apprehensively at him. "Lord Niklaus wanted a word."

I immediately removed my hand from his shoulder, placing it back over my bloodied arm. I was hoping no one would notice my arm if I kept it covered. My father smiled at me and made a gesture for me to take a seat. I obeyed him, taking a seat on the couch directly behind me. My legs were relieved as soon as I sat down. I glanced down at my arm and let out a quiet sigh. I still couldn't believe my eyes.

"Elena." Elijah spoke quietly. "Are you alright? You look a little shaken up."

I hadn't even realized he had been sitting next to me on the couch. I turned my head in his direction, forcing a small smile upon my face. He looked me directly in the eyes, which scared me and at the same time excited me. No one had ever looked at me in that way before, with such adoration. The moment ended just as quickly as it had started when Niklaus entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late." He spoke abruptly. "I was just freshening up a bit."

I felt a small shake run through my whole body. _Oh god. Why does he have to be here right now? Is he going to hurt me again? _I shifted in my seat uncomfortably as I felt another shake run through me. Elijah must have noticed my shaking because placed his hand on my arm. His sudden movement shocked me, causing me to jump in my seat.

"Elena." He spoke in a concerned tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you alright?"

I opened my mouth to answer him but quickly closed it when I heard my father start to speak.

"Elijah, Elena, Niklaus, Lord Mikaelson." He smiled. "I thank you all for joining me. I have a few things I would like to discuss, and so does Niklaus."

I turned my head in Niklaus's direction. _I was furious and at the same time terrified of him. He couldn't treat me like I was some rag doll he could just toss around. _He had a prowess look on his face as he sat down next to Elijah.

Elijah slowly removed his hand off of my arm. I smiled at him in thanks for his kind gesture. I felt guilty for jumping when he laid his hand on me, I didn't want him to think it was him that frightened me. _Well in a way it was him, but he wasn't the one who had caused my growing uneasiness. _I turned my head around, focusing my attention back on my father.

"The first thing I would like to discuss is Niklaus and Elena." He smiled as he pointed towards the couch where we were sitting.

"That's a great idea." Klaus spoke from where he sat.

I quickly scooted backwards on the couch, trying to get as comfortable as possible. Elijah uncomfortably moved away from me, trying to give me space._ I wonder if he can tell what's bothering me? _At that moment I wanted nothing more than to be close to someone, even if that was Elijah. I didn't know him very well, but he still had been extremely kind to me. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to focus on my father.

"Now that Niklaus and Elena are finally here, together." He spoke firmly. "I think this month would be the best time for the wedding."

I was shocked at how quickly things escalated from discussing the possibility of getting married, to planning a wedding. I felt a huge lump form in my throat. I looked around at king Mikaelson and Elijah, hoping one of them would speak up about this. _I didn't want this. _I could hardly see the smile that had appeared on Niklaus's face out of the corner of my eye.

"That sounds good." King Mikaelson spoke loudly as he clasped his hands together. "Very good actually, that way Elena will be able to travel back to our castle with us."

I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach. _Come back with us? To their castle? What does that even mean? _I started to pray that this was all a bad dream and I would wake up soon, but somehow I knew it wasn't. Things were happening all too fast. I felt my heart start to beat rapidly once reality set in. I looked over in Niklaus's direction. He sat there with a look of pleasure on his face. _He was enjoying this. _I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out of there. I suddenly stood up and headed towards the door.

"P-please excuse me." I mumbled quietly. "I'm suddenly not feeling very well."

I picked up the pace, nearly sprinting towards the door. I heard Klaus say something as I left the room. _"Let her go." He spoke softly. "She'll be back."_

I thought about what he had said and shook my head. _If I had a choice, I wouldn't go back._

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been busy. Leave comments and feedback! Thanks! :)


End file.
